Un nosotros
by Miss smiled
Summary: Porque ella era su luz, su aire, su todo. Porque si ella le faltara se quedaria sin nada.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es el primer fic que presento. Quisiera que después de leer el capitulo me dejen comentarios acerca de cómo les pareció y que tengo que cambiar o mejorar. Cualquier ayuda será aceptada siempre y cuando no sean comentarios ofensivos, saludos y espero que lo disfruten.

_**Un "nosotros"...**_

Por unos largos pasillos blancos se podían divisar a tres hombres vestidos con elegantes trajes mientras caminaban a la par. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta al final del corredor, luego de unos segundos se decidieron a entrar. Al parecer era una habitación muy espaciosa que se encontraba a oscuras. Desde las penumbras se podía ver a un hombre recargado en una silla con los pies sobre un escritorio.

El que parecía ser el más viejo de los hombres con voz autoritaria hablo: - Agente I tenemos una nueva misión para usted.-

A lo que el aludido respondió con una voz ronca:- ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

-Tendrá que conseguir un software de computadora que se creía perdido.-

-¿De qué tipo de software estamos hablando?

-Del ZXZ. Todo el gobierno lo busca desde hace años, pero al parecer ya encontramos a la "supuesta" persona que lo puede llegar a tener.- Dijo entregándole una carpeta que en la tapa decía "información clasificada".

-De acuerdo, esto parece ser fácil. Yo me encargo de todo.- Dijo dejando la información sobre su escritorio.-Pueden retirarse.-

-Contamos con usted señor.-Dijeron los tres hombres al unísono y así dicho esto abandonaron nuevamente la habitación dejándola en absoluto silencio.

-¿Con que Kagome Higurashi ee? Valla valla, la verdad que no me esperaba esto de vos. Al parecer nos volveremos a encontrar…-

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola devuelta! Perdón por mi retraso, mi laptop se rompió y tuve que llevarla al técnico. Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, gracias por seguir el fic.

En la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón…

-Sango… Hey Sango despierta.. ¡SANGO! – Dijo Kagome gritando en el oído de su amiga. Podía jurar que escucho que en ese momento se activaron las alarmas de los autos de afuera.

-¿Eee? ¡Soy inocente!-

- ¿Qué cosas decís? Si serás tonta, te quedaste dormida en clases y hace media hora que estoy tratando de despertarte.- Rezongo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bueno, que esperabas. Soñar con los Teletubis y Barney en la fiesta de los ositos cariñosos, es mucho más divertido que la clase de la vieja loca de Metamatemáticas, que cree que si queda la ventana abierta, podría entrar Harry Potter.-

-Bueno, creo que tenés razón. Hoy le dijo a Hojo que vio que Pikachu le pasaba las respuestas.-

-Para mí que esa vieja se droga.- Acoto Sango mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Chicas, se podría ir yendo? Tengo que limpiar el aula.- Dijo Mioga, el portero con cara de pulga.

-Sí, ya nos vamos.- Respondieron al unisonó estas jovencitas, mientras se ponían de pie y agarraban sus mochilas. La verdad que no les caía muy bien ese portero, tenía fama de pervertido. Claro que ni la vieja más necesitada le daría bola.

Como su clásica rutina, fueron directo al centro comercial. Siempre almorzaban allí desde que comenzaron la universidad.

-¿Por que todos me miran y se ríen?-

-Puede que sea por la baba seca de tu cara, ¿ O es por ese moco seco que tenes ahí? Mmm, la verdad que no estoy segura.-

-¡Aaaaaaa! ¿Tan desastrosa soy? O Kami-Sama, ¿Cuándo será el día en que despierte arreglada?-

Mientras que venían inmersas en hablar trivialidades y problemas de baba y moco seco, las chicas no se dieron cuenta de la persona que venía delante de ellas, Kagome choco con un hombre, serró los ojos esperando el duro choque contra el cuelo pero nunca llego. Sintió unos fuertes y se podría decir cálidos brazos rodeándole la cintura. Levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos ámbares tan dorados como el sol. Y una sonrisa blanca que parecía hecha por los mismos Dioses.

-Dis-dis-disculpa. No te vi. Seguro pensaras que soy una torpe, si jeje. ¿Sabías que Winnie Pooh es un oso amarillo que come miel?-

-Emm, si, sabia.- Decía mientras la miraba con cara de WTF?-La culpa fue mía por ser tan descuidado, aunque claro, no venís con mapa incluido.

-Eee?- Este está más loco que yo- De que hablas?

- Es que me perdí en tu mirada y no encontré la salida, un momento, y esa música de fondo?-

-A si, estaba ayudando a mi amiga a que todo esto parezca una película de amor, en la que se conocen por casualidades de la vida, se enamoran al instante, empiezan a salir y llega esa noche hot en la que se van a un cuarto de hotel, todo se empieza a poner caliente y..-

-Sango! ¿Y tu mama dice que sos una niña inocente? Que me cuenten otro chiste, y yo soy la hija perdida de Marillyn Monrroe-

-Bueno bueno, no así falta meter a don sarcasmo en la conversación, espera un segundo, y el muchacho de recién?-

No estaba por ningún lado, el chico de ojos dorados había aprovechado la discusión entre las chicas para hacer su huida, pero olvido tirado en la vereda unos papeles, seguro se le habían caído en el momento del choque.

-Hay no, mi carpeta se abrió y se cayeron todas las hojas.-Juntando rápido sus cosas había agarrado esos papeles hablados anteriormente.

-Bueno, con cosas del destino se volverán a encontrar, de eso no tengo duda-

Como siempre digo, gracias por leerme y por favor dejen reviews con críticas constructivas o diciendo lo que quieran siempre y cuando no sean ofensas.

Nos estamos leyendo, besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada y antes de que me empiecen a tirar tomates (No se los recomiendo, los que tendrán que limpiar la pantalla de sus computadoras serán ustedes), NO ME ANDABA INTERNET! ¿Saben lo que se siente estar 7 semanas sin internet? Para el que lo sintió, mi más sentido pésame (si no en tienden la frase búsquenla en internet o pregúntenle a sus "adultos") y para lo que no lo sintieron, que nunca les pase. Buen, me fui por las ramas…Espero que les guste, como ya lo saben y repito: Los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Ya había pasado una semana y, el chico sexi, potrazo re partible todavía no aparecía. Kagome se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando al techo. En un momento, la radio empieza a pasar una canción triste, y ella empieza a recordar cosas melancólicas, imaginando que está en un videoclip (Quien no lo ha hecho) En un momento vio una manchita en el techo…

-jajaja, esa manchita tiene forma de araña- Empezó a fijar mejor la vista,-Un momento…las manchitas no caminan…- ¡STOP! Una mancha con forma de araña, y encima camina…estaba jodida.

-Mierda- ¬¬

Kagome es fóbica a las arañas, solo queda un movimiento por hacer…SALTAR POR LA VENTANA. Y si, lo hiso. Solo por una araña. Tirada entre las plantas, toda despatarrada, saco su celular y llamo a su mejor amiga.

-Sango, veni a mi casa en seguida, hay un asesino.-

-¡ ¿Qué?! Ni loca voy, mira si me mata a mí.-

-Y vos decís que sos la amiga más maravillosa del mundo.- Y con cara de, cuando la vea la mato, se paro, se limpio la ropa y entro a su casa a pedirle ayuda a su mama.

Mientras tanto en la base secreta no tan secreta. Bueno, así le llamaba MIroku al sótano de su casa…

-Inuyasha, ahora que ya me calme, decime claramente que mierda hiciste con los papeles.-

-No estás calmado.-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE SIIIII!-

-Ves que no.- amaba tomarle el pelo a su amigo.- Lo único que te voy a decir es que se me cayeron y que por accidente Kagome los agarro, pensando que eran de ella.-

-¡Y tan tranquilo me lo decís!

-No te preocupes, entrare a su casa sin que me vea y me los llevare.-

-Mas te vale o si no….-

-O si no ¿Qué?-

-O si no tendrás helado.-

-Noo, con el helado no se juega.-

-Bien, entonces esta va a ser tu nueva misión, recuperar los papeles, sin que nadie te vea.-

En el casa de Kagome….

Mientras cantaba la musiquita de misión imposible en su mente, Inuyasha entro por la ventana de la habitación de Kagome. Chan chan chan chan chan chan chan (La musiquita siempre es chan)

Encontró los papeles y cuando se estaba por ir, la susodicha entra a su cuarto.

-Esto no es real, apagare la luz y cuando la prenda no vas a estar más en mi habitación.-

Kagome apago la luz y la volvió a prender, e inuyasha había desaparecido. Sin saber que en realidad se había tirado por la ventana. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual en el templo Higurashi.

-Wow, o yo estoy loca o esto realmente funciona.-

Y fue así como esta joven quedo realmente sorprendida y confundida con lo que sucedió.

No sabía porque, pero desde que conoció a ese chico, no dejaba de pensarlo y sobre todo, ella lo conocía de algún lado, pero no recordaba bien.

Pero lo peor aun no le pasaba, aparte de la araña, claro.

-Kagome, tenes vistas.- Grito la señora Higurashi desde el piso de abajo.-

Ella bajo las escaleras tipo zombi, pero no se esperaba que….

Un apuesto chico la abrazo y levanto del suelo.

-Koga, ¿Qué haces acá?-

-Kagome, no sabes la alegría que me da verte, vine para advertirte de algo y alguien.-

-¿Seguro que es necesario? La última vez que me dijiste que me tenías que advertir de algo, era sobre la pubertad. Eso fue realmente vergonzoso.-

-Bueno, en ese momento tenía solamente 11 años y era divertido hacer que las chicas se pusieran nerviosas sobre ciertos temas, pero esto es importante.-

-Está bien, vamos a mi habitación.-

-Bien, primero que nada, estas hermo…-

-Shh, ya te dije que no me gustas, enfócate en la advertencia.-

-Ok, sos muy dura conmigo, como esta piedra- dijo mostrando una piedra.- ¿Te acordas que te dije que me están reclutando en el F.B.I?-

-Sí, me dijiste que no le contara a nadie, pero ¿Tenias esa piedra cuando entraste a mi habitación?-

-No, ni idea de donde salió.- Y tiro la piedra por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio.- Me entere que hay una mujer que supuestamente quiere algo de vos, no estoy muy seguro de que es lo que quiere. Lo que sé es que es muy parecida a vos, en aspecto físico, claro.-

-Que yo sepa no tengo gemela.-

Y ahora quedo mucho mas confundida, entonces miro por la ventana y vio a un chancho volando. Listo, ahora sí que estaba lista para anotarse en el manicomio de locos asociados.

(Para todos aquellos que no entienden como carajo apareció un chancho volando: Era un hombre disfrazado de un simpático cerdito, que por ser la fiesta del decimo aniversario de la carnicería de la esquina, se tiro de un avión con paracaídas en forma de alitas. Viva la imaginación!)

La tarde de Kagome transcurrió muy anormalmente, su abuela fue a visitarla y esta se había puesto lentes de contacto violeta, koga se puso a bailar salsa con su hermano Sota de una manera muy ridículamente rara, su mamá compro comida por deliveri el cual apareció llorando por su amor y ella tuvo que quedarse consolándolo (para colmo, él era gay y su novio lo había dejado por otro hombre) y su abuelo recorrió turísticamente el templo con un muy colorido calzoncillo, según él eran de la buena suerte. Eso último realmente fue traumático.

Bien, para olvidarse de todo aquello por unos segundos, deicidio que ya era hora de irse a dormir y dejar que los locos que siguiera con su extravagante fiesta, en la cual, ella no quería participar.

Al día siguiente, Kagome bajo a desayunar y ¡O sorpresa!

-Kagome, querida, buen día. Adivina quien vino a visitarte.

Ella solo podía ver una espalda bien formada. –No sé, ¿Quién?

-¿Cómo quien? ¡Inuyasha, tu novio! ¿Por qué no me contaste nunca de él?

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo despertaste?-

Bien, todavía no despertó. ¡Eso era imposible! El chico sexi de aquella vez estaba diciéndole mi amor. Quizá si apagaba y prendía la luz desaparecería de vuelta, pero ella no quería eso. Más le valía que corriera o lo violaría.

El desayuno fue muy tenso, al finalizar, su madre retiro los platos y luego su familia continúo con sus quehaceres habituales.

-Nos vamos.-

-¿Adónde? Tenes muchas explicaciones que darme, no te conozco y venís a mi casa diciendo que sos mi novio, la verdad que no entiendo nada.-

-Sé que esto es raro para vos, pero hay una misión que tenemos que cumplir, además cuando te vi me enamore completamente de vos. Ahora vamos a la casa de un amigo.-

WoW ¿Llegaron hasta acá sin aburrirse? Genial, objetivo cumplido. Hasta ahora, esta historia, ¿Va bien? Recuerden que necesito saber acerca de sus opiniones para mejorar en los siguientes capítulos. Me refiero a, si quieren que agregue algo en especial, si hay algo que no les gusto, si quieren que sea cómica o que tenga romance, drama o algo de tristeza. Algo, solamente díganme algo si les gusta, si no. "Te lo dejo a u criterio", pero por favor acémelo saber. Gracias y byee!


End file.
